A Grimm Fate
by DragonSniper66
Summary: What happens when a myth is suddenly rising from the ashes to take control over the world? Let’s just say nothing good.
1. Prologue

A Grimm Fate

Prologue

? POV

"Alright guys, there have been sightings of Grimm in a remote village just north of here." Our team leader said "The village has been evacuated already, our job is to exterminate any Grimm. However, everyone watch each others back, people have also reported a Beowolf 3 times the size of an average beowolf. So look out and stay safe."

"Your getting better at these leader speeches, Connor." Nick said "Though are you sure these reports are accurate? We've seen huge Grimm before but c'mon one that's 3 time the size? You sure you're not exaggerating?"

"Who knows?" Connor replied "We'll see once we land."

"I'm not complaining." Ray said as he took a seat right next to Connor "The pilot says we'll be there in about 5 more minutes. Hey Justin, what do you think about this."

"Justin… anyone in there?" He leaned over as he tapped me on my head.

Startled out of my thoughts I sat up and very confidently said "Oh… um… hopefully not?"

Connor just laughed "You really need to become more social with people. You can't just rely on us to talk for you forever."

"Yeah I know, I-" I was cut off by the pilot who yelled.

"We're here good luck fellas!"

Once we landed I grabbed my sword and shield and checked the dust chambers in the sword. "You guys ready?" I asked

"Don't forget the plan." Connor added

"What plan? We're just walking in the middle of a vacant village and hope the Grimm will come attack us." Nick said laughing.

"Well we don't really have to be stealthy, beowolves are not that hard of an enemy to take down, plus we are second year hunters. If we can't take a couple of beowolves then we should start over the last year!" Connor exclaimed

"Please don't say that," I pleaded " the last thing I need is for the headmaster to launch us off a cliff for initiation." The entire team laughed.

"You were just embarrassed cause when you hit the water the entire front of your body was red, best belly flop ever. Now in all seriousness we need to get to the village everyone ready?" We all nodded. "Good then let's go, the sooner we finish the sooner we get back." It took us about five minutes to get to find the village. "Justin when we get to the middle of the village, take your sword and bang it on your shield." I nodded. As soon as we got to the middle I unsheathed my sword and started banging it on my shield. Almost instantly, we could hear howling. In a span of 3 seconds we were surrounded by at least 20 beowolves. However, they didn't attack.

"What's wrong with you guys?! Chicken?" Nick yelled. After he yelled that a giant beowolf walked out of the forest. "Oh…well never mind then." I took a good look at it, strange it had a black gem in the middle of its forehead. Unfortunately I wasn't able to ask anyone if they saw it because the wolves started to attack. Just as a beowolf lunged for Ray, Nick slashed it in half with one of his dual scythes. Then all hell broke lose.

I didn't have time to watch my termites as five of the beowolves started to try and rip me in half. I was able to black most of the attacks however if I let down my shield and start to try to counter, they would just overpower me. "Welp, guess I have to start using my dust." I thought. I charged my shield with lightning dust so when a they clash against it, they'll be stunned. So I charged forward and shield bashed any wolf in range, whatever my shield didn't hit my sword did.

I turned around to go help my teammates only to see they already took care of them. All that is left is the big one. Connor grabbed his great sword and charged, he jumped up to stab it in the chest, until the beowolf's claw stabbed him straight through the chest. The beowolf then dropped our leader, he was dead before he hit the ground. We all stared at the body in disbelief. "W-what happened to his aura?" Nick grabbed his scythes and started to slash at the wolf in pure rage but, his attacks did nothing it just bounced off. It then picked him up and ripped him in half.

"Justin, we need to get out of here." Ray said I just looked at him, and we were off running for our lives, the beowolf didn't like that as it jumped and slammed him into the ground. "HELP!" He yelled. I charged the wolf and hit it with everything I had, the wolf just looked at me before back handing me through one of the walls of a house. I could only see the wolf when I heard a gruesome crunch…Ray was gone. The wolf looked straight at me and started to walk towards me slowly, daring me to run, I looked around in a panic. Suddenly and idea came to me, I sheathed my sword into my shield triggering a series of pulleys turning it into one battle axe. I started hitting the main beams that support the upper floors of the house when the wolf charged into the house breaking everything in its path. It grabbed me and started to slam me into anything around, eventually it just threw me on the ground andstood over me.

"I'll see you in hell." I said smiling, then the house caved in on us.

Time skip 1 day

Velvet's POV

" I can't believe we just got back from one mission just to be sent on another one." Our leader Coco said.

"Well they could be in serious danger if they're sending us to help them out." Fox said, "I mean think about it, they sent a second year team to go kill beowolves, if they're in danger then that means there's a good chance of there being more than they anticipated."

"Yeah sure, but they owe us for this." Coco jokes. I just sat in silence we called their scrolls the day before and still no answer. Hopefully they will be alright. "Heads up we're here." We first started where they landed, nothing was out of the ordinary, we started to head towards the village.

Coco went to go check in the middle of the village, I decided to go check where the village leader's house was and Yatsuhashi went with Fox to go check the alleyways.

"Hey guys, I think I found the team leader." Coco said through her scroll. "The poor guys missing his head. The other ones here too, he…let's just say he's not alive and leave it at that." Then Fox's voice came through

"We found another one, he's dead to."

"Alright guys I'm going to check the rubble of the village leaders house." I said

"Be careful Velvet." Coco

"I will, bye." I then hung up my scroll. I went inside the house, the first think I saw was a huge pile of rubble in the middle of the house. The second thing I noticed was a huge hole that was broken from the outside, then on the other side there was another hole that was broken from the inside. "Whatever was in here wanted to leave in a hurry." I thought. I was about to leave till I saw something shining in the pile. Upon closer inspection it looked like a blade of some sort. I then opened the scroll and called Coco "Coco I think someone is underneath the rubble, I need help moving it."

"Alright I'm coming, I'll tell Yatsuhashi and Fox to bring the bulkhead."

Once Coco arrived they started to push and dig through the rubble until they finally uncovered the last team member. "At least this one was able to keep himself together." Coco said. Velvet then put her fingers on his wrist.

" Coco, he still has a pulse!" She yelled

"Fox you need to get here now! We have one injured!" 5 minutes later we got the kid in the bulkhead and we were headed to Beacon.

"He has no team…what do you think they're going to do with him?" I asked Coco

"I don't know, hopefully he can continue to be a student, but without a team. I don't know how that's going to play out. At least he's alive."

"Yeah….yeah you're right." I said as I looked at him. "What a grim situation." I thought as we were approaching the city.


	2. A Grimm Fate: Choices and Regrets

A/N hey guys DragonSniper here coming out with a brand new chapter. Now before I begin this new chapter I'm going to say this. This fanfic has a completely different plot going down than the original series, the main enemy in this fanfic are the creatures of Grimm. Oh and also I'm curious if you guys know what Justin's weapon is, it's a reference to one of my favorite games. I'll give you a hint and say there are hunters in this game. Good luck, now on with the story

A Grimm Fate

Chapter 1: Choices and Regrets

Time skip 1 week

Justin's POV

"Wh-where am I?" I said as I slowly sat up.

"How are you feeling?" A voice to the right of me said.

"Professor Ozpin? To be honest I feel like someone backed a bus over me." I chuckled

"That isn't surprising being what you've been through. As for where you are, you're at the academy's infirmary. Team CFVY brought you here on their rescue mission. Justin, what is the last thing you remember. I want you to start at the beginning."

"O-ok, when we landed we checked supplies. We went to the middle of the village, where we met 20 beowolves then the alpha showed up. The villagers weren't exaggerating. T-then Connor…" I choked up

"It's ok, take a deep breath" after following his instructions I continued

"Connor charged it, the beowolf didn't even flinch, it just killed him. It then killed Nick, and finally Ray. I was knocked into a house at that time, so I decided I would bring it down on both of us and kill us both. However, I think it didn't do much."

"Did the beowolf have any distinguishing features?"

"It had a small black gem in the middle of its forehead."

"I see thank you for the information, however there is something else I need to talk to you about. As much as it pains me to say this, you don't have a team, and judging by the way your taking this I don't think you want to take on anymore missions like this for a while. Am I correct?"

"Yes."

"You have to options, you can leave beacon academy." He pauses as he left the information settle in.

"Or you can move back a year and help the first year students with their training and missions. After all it would be a shame to lose a hunter for being in a position they couldn't control."

"…" He then leaned over and place a hand on my shoulder.

"You don't have to make a decision right now, give it some thought, I'm giving you a week to make one." He said as he walked over to the door. "Oh Justin, I'm sorry for what has happened, but remember you made the best decision for someone in that position, we already gave their families their weapons and told them the news." I waited for him to go on, but he left.

I stood up and realized he never told me where my weapon was, so I checked the only place it could be, which is in my locker. When I got to my locker I saw my weapon, someone sharpened it and cleaned it up for me. However, what really caught my eye were the letters laying on the floor of the locker. I picked them up and realized they were my teammates family, so I opened the ones from Connors family first, it didn't say much really just how I shouldn't blame myself for the death of their son, and then thanking me for helping him out this far. The letter from Ray's family said the same thing. Nick's however, wasn't as nice. It said I should've died instead of Nick, that it was my fault that he was dead, and if they ever see me again they would kill me themselves. I couldn't blame them, after all they just lost their only son.

As I went out into the courtyard, I couldn't help but wonder that one question everyone hates, what if. Maybe there was something I could've done, after all my only reaction was running, pure survival instinct. I looked up at all the first year hunters now pouring out of the school, "What if they get attacked by the same monster I was attacked by, they would have no chance." I shuddered at the thought of someone's first year here only to be clouded by death. "Not only that but what happens when that thing enters the academy? I know our defenses are strong but, can they really stop that thing?"

"How are you doing?" A sudden voice to my left said. I looked straight at Velvet.

"Oh hey Velvet, I'm uh… I'm fine physically."

"That's good, I'm sorry for what happened. We never thought beowolves were that dangerous."

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

"Thank you for saving me, to be honest I didn't think I would be making it out of that rubble alive, even thought part of me wishes I hadn't." We just sat in silence for a little while.

"So have you decided?"

"What?"

"Have you decided if you are going to leave Beacon or not?"

"No I haven't." She didn't say anything for a minute

"Did you have a reason for joining Beacon or did you think that this was the best line of work for you?"

"I have a reason." She waited for me to continue, but I didn't say anything, it's to personal.

"Well then…have you fulfilled that reason?"

"No."

"Well then I think you just made up your mind then." She said smiling. I paused before smiling myself.

"Heh, I guess your right. Thanks for talking to me. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go tell Professor Ozpin my answer." I said before thanking here again. I walked through the main room and took the elevator up to Ozpin's office.

"Ah, Justin I didn't expect to see you this soon. I know it must seem strange for me to ask as it's been only 2 hours but have you decided?"

"I have I would like to continue going to Beacon."

"That decision alone shows you are stronger than most, there is a room prepared for you in the third door. It's the room all the way at the end of the hall. You may go there to rest now, do not worry about your items in you're previous room, I will have someone move them."

"Thank you Professor." As I was walking down the hall I heard a group yelling from their room, something about a dust company? Ah whatever it's none of my business, I opened the door to my room, there was a single bed, desk, and dresser, in the room as well as a closet. My key was lying on my bed, and sure enough as Ozpin said my stuff was already moved here"Seems a lot more spacious than my other room." I said out loud "Probably because, my tea-"

I cut myself off as I looked at my team picture which was on my dresser. "I'm going to do whatever it is to take down that beowolf, even if it kills me." I thought. It's going to regret ever showing up to that village.


End file.
